Reason For Addiction
by HotAngelFromHell
Summary: Put on hold and probably going to be deleted My own character insertion. Kimiko has a dark past full of drugs, sex, and violence. She meet Kagome at work and they become fast friends. Kagome brings Kimiko on a night out in the town along with the gang but
1. I don't know

She stood in front of her closet mirror, amazed at the way she looked. Her usually dull hair had a certain sleek shine to it and was curled at the bottom at bit. It reached her shoulders and she had temporary silver highlights in it. She had on a silver halter top that ended at the top of her belly button, low rise black jeans that had a bit of a flare at the bottom and a pair of combat boots that ended at the knee. Her make-up was simple eyeliner, silver eye shadow, and mascara. She had her favorite belly ring in, a silver ball of swirling smoke that actually twisted and turned with her energy. Two spikes on both her ears finished it off.

" Well Well, Foxy Lady! You look really hot! So are you ready for your night on the town with professionals? Club hoppin' hear we come!" Kagome said excitedly. She was so happy that Kimiko was actually gonna get to go out in the town with her and her friends. She had known Kimiko for some time now and told her friends about her all the time, but this was the first time they'd get to put a face to the name.

Kimiko groaned once again. She wasn't sure about this whole club hoppin thing. Sure it was the first time she had gotten to go out in a while, but wasn't really excited about meeting Kagome's friends. " Kagome, I don't think their going to like me very much. I mean I'm not-"

Kagome wouldn't hear it. " They'll like you whether you like it or not! Your going to have a good time, have fun, meet a hot guy and show him how much of a good dancer you are! Comprehenda?"

" Yes Mistress Kagome! As you please." Kimiko said dramatically, and bowed to Kagome. " Thank you slave, now kiss my ass and get it over with!" they both started laughing hysterically.

"I'm not the only hot one tonight missy! Why so much red? I thought your favorite color was blue or something." Kagome looked at me like I was the stupidest person in the world. " My favorite color is green, asshole!" She playfully slapped my arm and started to giggle.

She really did look hot though. She was wearing a spaghetti strapped red flamingo dress. It was scrunched all the way down to her low waist where the scrunch stopped and it became wavy pleated. She had on a pair of 3inch red high heels on and a red charm anklet around her right ankle. Her hair was half up half down with a few pieces framing her face. She had lined her eyes with red, and it seemed to make red flecks appear around her pupils. She just finished putting in hoop earrings when there was a knock at the door.

" Well I believe that is Inuyasha with our ride! Ready to go meet everyone?" Kagome looked over hopefully, and with Kimiko's smile, opened the door.

The first person she saw was a guy who looked about 22 with long silver hair. He had an athletic build and stunning golden eyes. He was wearing a tight red wife beater that showed off his muscular chest and baggy black pants. His eyes held a sense of arrogance and I'm-all-that attitude that turned her off immediately.

Kagome greeted him with a hug and a kiss on the lips, and he greeted her with the same emotion of love and eagerness. He wrapped his arm around her hip and she hung off his arm, " wow babe you look hot! Dress special for me tonight? She smiled at him and nudged him gently. He smirked and looked at me up and down. I'm guessing that this was her boy friend, Inubasha or something like that.

"Kimiko," Kagome said sweetly, " This is my boyfriend Inuyasha. Inuyasha this is Kimiko, the friend I've been talking about lately." I out stretched my hand to him and he took it with a rough grip. His hand was blistered and callused, he must use a sword or workout a lot.

" Hello Inuyasha It's nice to meet you." His smirk widened, his eyes glistened devilishly and when he spoke his voice was deep and alluring.

" Wow a polite one. Where'd you find this _hoe_ Kagome? On your trip to Paris?" Kagome looked stunned but I wouldn't take any shit from anyone. I smiled falsely and walked past him. He thought he won until I spun around and swept my foot underneath his own successfully knocking him to the ground. I was so pissed I stepped on his chest and spoke in a sickeningly sweet voice.

" If you call me a _hoe_ one more time I'll drop-kick your ass all the way to Paris so you can meet a whore personally, got it?" He laughed and put his hands up in defeat. " Okay, okay, I got it alright! Man your one feisty Bitch!" I could tell he was a dog demon, or half at least, so I let it slide with a ' thank's jackass!' I might be shy but I don't put up with anyone.

As I got into his Candy-Apple red Porsh Kagome told me the plans of the night. " We have to go pick up and old friend of ours and then we'll head to the clubs. Our other friends will meet us there and then we'll Party!" Inuyasha revved the engine and then we were off.

We passed by my old house on the way there, it's very appearance sending shivers or fear down my spine. ' it happened a long time ago, don't think about it now'. Inuyasha must have smelled my fear because he looked in the rear-view mirror at me. I gave him a smile of reassurance and in turn he winked at me.

" So who are we going to get?" I asked when there became an uncomfortable silence between us. Kagome smiled at me greatly and began speaking. " We're going to go get the responsible driver for this evening out, our good friend Mr.Flee!" Kagome shared a secret smile with inuyasha and at his wink she started to laugh uncontrollable.

( he winks a lot huh? Well that's his thing in my story) ' the only flee I know is myoga, but they couldn't possible know him. The last I saw of him he had defeated Naraku and he went with his master somewhere.

We pulled up to and old 1 story house with trees littered everywhere in the huge front yard. Vines where crawling up 1 side of the house and covered a part of the front window. Apparently inuyasha also noticed this also and let out an irritated growl from low in his throat.

" Old man should have told me that the vines where creeping up again, bastard. Can never get rid of them, even when I pull out the roots, the just keep growing back." I smirked at his stupidity, what a fool. With that type of vine you have to replant it in another area or it will keep growing back.

Kagome lightly socked his arm, scratch that, she socked him a good one. She pointed to the doorway and an old man came out through the door. He was slightly hunched from old age and had a halo of white hair on his head. He had kind beady eyes full of lives wisdom, and a toddler could tell he had lived his life to the fullest.

I never expected Inuyasha to say the next words that came out of his mouth. " Yo Myoga..."

Dada duuuuuuuuu...

Srry I left you with a cliffy, but my hand is crampin' bring you more soon! Please review, I'd love to hear from ya!

Oh! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA and this chapter goes out to my BASTARD friend that plays jokes on me at 1:30 in the morning.

Bitch...

Wuv you lot's 4 readin' my stori!

HotAngelFromHell


	2. I Forgot!

They stopped the car as they pulled into the driveway of an obviously packed club. It was a regular gray building with neon signs all around it. The biggest one was in bright green and said, " Innocence". Kimiko groaned. Kagome just had to pick the most dirtiest clubs to take her to didn't she. There was a long line of people waiting to get into the club, with about four bouncers. One on each three sides of the red lines, and one standing in front of the door. They all had check lists in there hands and where all very muscular. And all very demon. They chose not to hide they're demon appearances from the rest of the innocent and naive world. Many people probably thought that it was just costume and make-up.

Inuyasha opened his door and stepped out of his seat, walking around the other side to open Kagome's door and help her out. She snorted in his direction, reaching for the latch that would lift open the seat for her and moyoga to get out. She pulled it and the seat sprung forward, yet Kagome and inuyasha were obviously to busy to notice. He was currently sucking on her neck, Kagome moaning out his name. Kagome could do what she wanted to with her boyfriend, but it would be nice if she could do it when they were alone. It also would help if Kagome wasn't the one that had dragged her into this mess in the first place.

" Come on muyoga, were at the club" She turned around once she had gotten out of the car to help him out when she noticed the snoring sound coming from the direction she had just come out of. She sighed once again and placed her jacket underneath the old mans head, motherly instincts coming over her. She was leaning back from the inside of the car when a shout made her hit her on painfully on the top.

" Inuyasha! Get a room!" She turned to see a man dressed in a purple long sleeved dress shirt and black slacks. He had an earring in his right ear, and a bracelet of prayer beads around his right hand. He also had a fairly odd hand print on his face, bright red. She rubbed the top of her head and looked to the woman that was walking behind him, huffing and mumbling to herself angrily. She was wearing a pink tank top shirt with the words, BACK OFF in white. She was also wearing a tea green pleated mini skirt and about one inch white heels. She had no jewelry on except a necklace that had the word, Hunter, writing on it in cursive. She had lined her eyes in pink and put on some clear lipstick.

" Inuyasha just flipped him off and continued making out with Kagome, who was oblivious to anything but inuyasha. The one in the purple walked right past her while the girl just stayed by the back of the car, completely ticked off. Her hair was in a high pony tail, a few pieces framing her brown chocolate eyes. She shook her head at the stupidity of the group she was surrounded by, regretting ever agreeing to go with Kagome in the first place.

" Oh! Miroku, Sango! I didn't know you guys where here, How long have you been waiting." before anyone could answer I cut in an answered her question.

" It's been about 6 or 7 minutes since we stopped, and they got here about 3 minutes ago." They all turned to look my direction, The one I'm guessing as miroku's purple eye lighting up. Sango just kind of scowled in my direction, and I could tell that she was a demon hunter by her stance she took when I spoke out. Kagome was blushing like mad, embarrassed to be caught in the act, and inuyasha just I don't know, did what inuyasha does.

" My fair maiden, I have never come across such a beauty as yours. Will you please bear my child." I hadn't heard that line in forever and it made shivers race down my spine. How many times had I heard that? How many days was I forced to be someone's possession, having asked that same question over and over. Without knowing it I had clenched my hand into a fist, blood dripping to the floor by my feet. I growled menacingly, low in my chest, to where only inuyasha and the other demons could hear it. Inuyasha automatically growled back at me, rumbling in his chest, telling me to calm down before I made a scene.

" _Get the monk away from me... **now!**_**"** I growled right back and he nodded his head making a move towards miroku. Before he had even a chance to take a step, Sango was there and had bashed the monk over the head, sending him to the ground. I unclenched my fists and pretended to be angry, wounds already closing and healing them selves up. I hadn't meant to react like that, It was just so sudden. I looked towards Sango and saw her mouth moving.

" - stupid monk! Anyway you must be Kimiko. My name is Sango, and the monk's name is Miroku. Kagome's told use a lot about you." She held out her hand for me to shake, and I gently excepted it. Her palms were calloused, like some kind of weapon you have spin, yet the rest of her hand wasn't so she must use the hirakstu.

" What did you say?" she asked me when I realized that I had been speaking my thoughts out loud.

" Oh! It was nothing. Nice to meet you to. Though I would gladly appreciate it if you kept your boyfriend way from my ASS!" I swirled around and grabbed the wrist that was silently making it's journey to my bottom. I twisted it backward, flipped it around so I could almost hear the bone pop and then stopped. I looked angrily into his eyes, making sure he understood every word I said.

" If you continue to harass me in any physical, and verbal ways I would be forced to take matters into my own hands and make sure that you won't be able to do it again. I don't think sango the love of your life to which you have a promise ring for in your left pocket would be very happy if you continued to act un gentlemanly to someone she would like to become friends to."

I whispered the last part in his ear, knowing his eyes where slowly becoming wider and wider. I let go of his wrist and he nodded gently, knowing I was not playing along.

" I Forgot the tickets!" Inuyasha yelled suddenly, breaking the odd silence that had come over the group. Everyone gasped and I mentally bashed my self once again for agreeing to this. I looked over to the bouncers, as everyone else was in the middle of yelling and/ or hitting inuyasha for being a baka. My sights set on one of the smaller bouncers, looking like a mix between a Mexican bull and some sort of Swedish goat. He had long orange hair that he had tied in a braid. He was one of the worst looking demons she had ever seen. Perfect. Maybe her past would come in handy.

" I know how to get us in." I called out to the group who automatically looked over to me again. I hate being the center of attention, yet in this group that was happening a lot lately. They started surrounding her, asking her questions. She walked away from them, but not before telling them to stay put.

" Hello there! I didn't know you worked here!" I stalked up to him, cutting in front of the people in line. He looked at me in surprise, pointing to himself in disbelief. This would be to easy.

" Yes you! Don't tell me you forgot me already! I met you at the bar yesterday! You promised me a dance, but you left before I could fulfill that promise. Maybe you can make it up to me tonight." I was leaning against his chest, drawing little circles against his chest. He was stock still. I got him.

" But I can't do that because me and my friends don't have any tickets. That makes me sad. You don't want me sad do you?" I pulled away from him and he shook his head vigorously. Reaching towards me. Good to go.

"So you'll let us in right? Yes? YAY!" I jumped into his arms, and he smiled to the bouncer to the left of him. The guy opened the gate and I motioned to my friends. Not two minutes later we were walking through the doors, VIP passes, and life type supply of free drinks in our hands.

Well what ya think! Please review!

HotAngelFromHell


	3. Come

"So you'll let us in right? Yes? YAY!" I jumped into his arms, and he smiled to the bouncer to the left of him. The guy opened the gate and I motioned to my friends. Not two minutes later we were walking through the doors, VIP passes, and life type supply of free drinks in our hands.

Now

The club was dimly lit, and split into two sections. It had a dance floor, and a bar/restaurant area. The dance floor was made of an odd silver metal, shined and polished to make it look like steel. It was easy to tell it was a cheap look a like, but hey, whatever they had to do to make money. The walls were painted a deep blue color, reminding me of the ocean on a moonless night. There was a small stage the was in the very back of the room, where a popular DJ had set up. There were speakers lined across the top of the wall, and several larger speakers sitting on the floors, making the ground beat with the rhythm of the music. The DJ was playing a dirty rap song with a fast beat, I think it was called " Don't Cha". I hadn't kept up with the latest music scene, I was more interested in rave and Jpop.

The bar/restaurant area was in an almost separate room. There was a door separating the two area, and by the look of it, the club probably spent all their money on sound proof glass. A long bar table was stretched from one wall to the other, with six or seven bartenders serving drinks like mad. The walls were the same midnight blue color, but the floor was made of linoleum. Another cheap by product.

This club was one of the most dirtiest because of the dancing. The owners had hired many, um, girls to help get the 'party started'. Basically a bunch of cheap hookers walked around sucking peoples dicks for free and dancing very nasty with anyone who wanted to. I was quiet bored with the entire scenario already, but I was quickly taken away from my musings by the people I had came here with.

Kagome was pulling my hand toward the dance floor already, and Sango was walking besides her. The boys were no where to be seen, so I guessed they had probably went to the bar to Get some drinks. The music was blaring, and I couldn't here a word kagome was yelling into my ear. In was trying my hardest to make her let go of me so I could accidentally get lost, but the more I struggled, the tighter she held on. Once we had made our way through the thick crowd, and to a small area where no one was dancing, kagome let go of my hand. Sango and herself were dancing to the disgusting beat of some song that wouldn't stop talking about a candy of some kind. I believe it was a 'laffy taffy' of some sort.

The song was so ridiculous I couldn't help but roll my eyes in displeasure. How people could fallow the annoying beat was beyond me. The boys had returned with their ladies drinks, and finally gave me an excuse to leave.

" What no drink for me? Well, I guess ill have to get myself one! Be back in a bit!" Before any of them could protest had started to walk away. The crowd had thickened to an almost suffocating amount, and I was steadily becoming pissed off. People dressed in little more than a bra or underwear were sweating all over me, and it was nasty. All I wanted to do was get **_out._**

The DJ started yelling into the Mic. that this would be his last Trip songs, and everyone rushed up to crowd at the back of the room. I saw my chance and made a bee line for the bar, the place everyone was leaving. There were two doors, and in door and an out door. The out door was packed so tight, people were literally fighting each other to get through. I pushed open the in door and was immediate relieved.

The bar was much cooler than the dance floor, and it was playing a soothing Jpop song, Come by Namie Amuro.It was one of my favorites, a very refreshing constant beating song, and the voice was simply angelic. The bar tenders were quietly laughing with each other while whipping down the mahogany wood bar. They didn't notice me until I had sat down. The tender in front of me looked up surprised, and Gave a little hand signal to his friend. The song was automatically changed to a rap song, I had to groan.

" Please change it back, I have had enough of the idiotic rap songs and I abosolutly LOVE that song." I looked him in the eyes, pleading with him silently to change it back. He looked at me with confusion evident, but gave the hand signal again. Just as confused, his friend changed it back. My favorite part was coming up. I couldn't help but sing out the words.

_Kizuite anata wa kono sekai de  
Tada hitori dake no taisetsu na hito_

I get, I get, I get, get the feeling  
I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming

_Tada sono mama_

Come my way _  
Mou hitomi tojite  
_Come close to me _  
Mou nemureba ii  
_I'll be with you I'll be with you _  
Tada koko ni iru kara  
_So come my way

Calling out,  
Can you hear me?  
Yeah...  
So come my way.

The guy in front of me look at me strangely, but I simply tuned him out. I was going to enjoy my song as long as I could. I could have cared less what he thought of my singing. By the time the song ended, all of his friends had gathered around to listen to me. Once I was finished they gave me a big applause. I shrugged it off and ordered my drink. Saki on the rocks.

" Your really good, ya know that? You could be really famous one day" The bartender making my drink told me. He was about 5 10 and had semi spiky red hair. His eyes were a deep violet color, and he had a slight tint of pink to his cheeks. He was about 20 years old, and was wearing a silver motorcycle jacket with black jeans. It was odd how they matched. Usually she would have blown him off, but there was something about him that turned her on, somehow.

" Im Kimiko, the one and only, please, ill sign autographs later." I joked with him, laughing along. He gave me a heart melting smile and held out his hand.

" Hisoka Tamata, at your service, whatever can I do to help you?" I looked down at his hand for a moment, then back to him.

"Don't be so formal, its not the 1820's. In 2006, we greet each other a different way." He looked shocked for a moment but I didn't care. I leaned over the bar and kissed him unexpectedly on the cheek. He was silent for a while, but soon regained his senses and handed me my drink. He had a blush tainting his checks, and he was lightly touching the spot where I had kissed him. The rest of his friends had gone to the back to do something like refill on drinks and had come back from their job.

" Sooo...", I asked him, breaking his train of thought, " are you going to introduce me to your friends here or what?"

Hoped you liked it! Yes, I do use the same names for all of my guest characters! So what! I have little imagination in the name area! Give me a break! Please review and thanks to all my reviewers, you r the ones who get me through it!


	4. Author's Note Sorry

Hello...sorry..no chapter...just a stupid little authors note.

I just got my computer back online..I haven't had that in a while...but anyways...

I am sorry...

but I don't know if I am going to continue this story...I started it so long ago and I don't really like the concept of it. I actually think it is quite a childish story line...

I don't know where I thought I was going with this story..but I have found I like story's that are more thought out with more plot bunnies and well written..and I reread this story and it isn't one of them...so I asked myself...why should I write stories like that if I don't like them...so I do not know if ima keep the story...probably not...and I have amazing ideas for a story I already have a story line too...with this story I didn't know where I was going with it. I have better plans my other story that I am hoping to post soon...and It will be thought out and well written...just like I want it to be. So im sorry if this upsets you..please let me know what I should do because I really don't like this story...or my other one that I am using this exact same authors note for. Sigh hate me if you must...flame me if you can...I don't really care

HotAngelFromHell


End file.
